


You Can Stay

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Alec makes terrible life choices, Ben is insane, Broken Alec, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should tell the kid to go, but he didn’t have the energy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twasadark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twasadark/gifts).



  
He’s twisted and vulnerable, all the things that Alec hates and craves in the dark of night.  He’s a predatory, no mistake about it, dark and dangerous.  He can’t deny the attraction and he wonders if it’s something Manticore did to them, to make them less likely to kill one of their own, or if it’s just because of something inside himself. 

It doesn’t matter, because what Alec wants, he always gets.  He can be as sweet as he wants to be to get it, or as nasty as he needs to be.  Depends on the day and the dollar and the desire.  The three D’s of his life.  He does what he has to in order to get by. 

This though, this is just for fun.  Ben is lying underneath him, hands twisted in the sheets, his eyes blown dark with lust as Alec licks a line from his collarbone to his throat, biting hard enough to leave a mark.  It’ll be gone before they’re done, but he’ll know, Ben will know, that Alec marked him there. 

“Alec…”  The other man begged beneath him.  “Please…”

He’s never had anyone begging like this before.  He prefers hot and hard and fast to this slow, torturous pace, but Ben wasn’t like the others and something in Alec wanted to make this different.  He shouldn’t. It would all end the same way in the end.  Someone would die.  That was Manticore’s legacy.  He just hoped it wasn’t him.  Not that he didn’t like Ben and all, but his sinful sidekick was off his rocker and if it was an either/or, Alec had a far greater chance at surviving the real world.

He leaned up, letting his eyes catch Ben’s.  “What do you want Ben?”  He asked, his voice husky with the passion that coursed through his blood.

“You…” He pushed his hips up and Alec bit back the moan as his cock rode the crease of Ben’s ass for a second. 

“Tell me.”

Ben paused and he knew why.  He understood how hard it was for them to ask for anything, to want anything.  It’s why he wanted to hear it.  “Inside me.  Want you inside me.”  The other man’s voice broke as he said it, his eyes closing with a shudder as he did so.

Alec didn’t wait.  He pushed inside Ben, his hands coming up to wrap their fingers together.  “Damn…” he said, trying to catch his breath as he pushed all the way in.  He wanted to ask if he’d ever done this before, but it seemed a little late after the fact.  He’d just assumed.  Hell, he’d been trained for this for years, but he never realized Ben might have gotten out before that part of their training had started. 

He sure as hell felt tight and if he had done this before, it’d been a while.   “Ready?”  He asked, looking down at Ben.

Ben’s eyes were wide, but there was no panic, only trust.  Alec took a deep breath, something like panic building in his own chest.  He shouldn’t look at him like that, with such open belief.  He was afraid Ben would see that thought in his eyes, so he leaned down, closing the distance between them and brushed their lips together.  He started moving his hips then, in and out of the other man. 

There was nothing left then but the slow grind and soft moans as they both worked one another.  He felt Ben shattering underneath him, felt his body tighten around him as he stroked him through it, then he was following as well, letting himself ride those tremors in the other X-5’s body.

 

**

 

When he pulled back, Ben’s eyes were closed.  He was glad for that moment of relief and then he was pulling out and away, throwing away the condom and cleaning himself up.  When he came back to the bed, he fell onto his back and sighed.  He should tell the kid to go, but he didn’t have the energy.

“Can I stay?”  Ben’s voice was too quiet, too needy.  He had to get him the hell out of there.

“Yeah.” 

Ben crept a little closer and even if it was the stupidest thing he’d ever done, he reached over and pulled the X-5 into his side, letting one hand trail over his barcode as Ben rested his head on Alec’s chest.  “Yeah.  You can stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fall Fandom Free For All. for [](http://twasadark.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://twasadark.livejournal.com/)**twasadark** Hope you like hon!


End file.
